


A Queen's Thirst

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Lenector, Lenore's POV, Light Sadism, Master/Pet, Poetry, femdom energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: A poem about Lenore's feelings towards Hector
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Queen's Thirst

When I first laid eyes on you

You poor boy

Chained and dragged in beautiful agony

Tattered garments barely clinging to your battered body 

Beaten down, but unbroken

I felt something in me

It began between my legs 

And it grew 

And it consumed me

I wanted to taste not only your blood, 

but your lips, and the salt of your tears,

To know your tender flesh

And sustain my internal ecstasy 

I knew then I’d make you mine

In time you’ll realize

Being dragged here

And delivered into my hands 

Is the greatest fortune you’ve known 

You poor boy

A rare and valuable gem 

Exiled by your own kind 

Yet still at your core

Too soft for this world

You needed a guardian 

A caretaker and protector 

To lead and to guide you

To cherish you

What you needed most of all

Was someone to belong to 

And give you a purpose for being 

In time you’ll understand

I gave you what you always needed

When I made you into my pet 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to convey sadistic domme thirst mixed with Lenore's manipulative nature and vampire way of caring about Hector with this. 
> 
> And idk about everyone else, but I think it was obvious from the very beginning of season 3 that Lenore decided Hector was going to become her pet, I wanted to include some of that too.


End file.
